(not) Cinque Terre
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Menjelang malam tahun baru, Romano berniat untuk melarikan diri. {canon}


**(not) Cinque Terre**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: Romano/Liechtenstein. **Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: K+.

_(Menjelang malam tahun baru, Romano berniat untuk melarikan diri.)_

* * *

Ah, tentu, Romano tahu, ketika natal hingga tahun baru datang maka rumah di Venezia akan penuh. Berada di Roma hanya membuatnya makin merasa kesepian. Itu kotanya, benar-benar kotanya, dan ibukota dari negara, sesungguhnya. Dan kadang ia merasa terhormat, kota itu adalah pusat untuk segala perhatian untuk Italia.

Tetapi apalah gunanya ketika yang dia dapat dari kota itu cuma rasa sunyi ketika dia butuh kehangatan. Ketika syal di lehernya bukanlah sebuah kecukupan, dia tentu butuh orang untuk membuatnya merasa berharga dan dihargai.

Ketika ia butuh itu, semua orang sibuk berkumpul di Venezia.

Romano sudah terbiasa, namun ketika dia mendongak dan menatap langit-langit rumahnya yang, tentu saja, lebih dari sekadar sunyi, dia diberitahu, _kau memang punya banyak orang di sekelilingmu, tapi kau tidak benar-benar bisa memiliki mereka bahkan di waktu terpentingmu_.

Dia lanjut membuat pasta dengan bibir dikatupkan. _Sudah biasa, sudah biasa_. Dan ia bersumpah ini pasta yang terakhir dia buat tahun ini, sebelum dia melarikan diri. Untuk bekalnya.

Kemudian, dengarlah bunyi bel itu. Lihatlah Romano. Betapa dia ingin melarikan diri dari itu. Tukang gas tidak seharusnya datang di sore antara natal dan tahun baru!

Mungkin sedikit dampratan bisa membantu. Topengnya yang satu itu memang selalu sukses memboyongnya berkarir di depan dunia nyata. Besok-besok dia harus dapat Oscar, dia rasa.

"Oi—"

"Sore, Romano-kun ..."

Dia hampir gila. Dan jadi patung. Patung gila. Rumah sakit mana yang mau menerima?

Liechtenstein melonggarkan syalnya, lalu melirik ke sekitar rumah Romano. "Um, boleh aku ... masuk?"

Romano langsung menggandeng punggung Liechtenstein dan menariknya masuk, tak peduli itu sedikit kasar dan membuat Liechtenstein sedikit terhentak—yang penting, dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa: ini adalah hal penting dan harus dia genggam segera.

Gadis itu sedikit kaget ketika melihat sebuah ransel besar di ruang tamu; bertengger di sofa tunggal dan ada beberapa jaket serta syal di sekitarnya. Seperti barang-barang untuk orang yang akan pergi berkemah.

"Ma-maaf sedikit berantakan," Romano meninggalkan Liechtenstein di tengah-tengah ruang tersebut, mencoba mengecek apakah dia masih punya stok kopi atau cokelat bubuk yang bisa dihangatkan. Wajahnya merah dan dia rasa panas, padahal dia sudah menanggalkan jaketnya sedari tadi.

"Romano-kun ... mau ke mana? Ransel ini, maksudku."

"Aa—aku ... aku mau pergi," Romano berbalik menghadap Liechtenstein, dan menggaruk kepalanya. Dia menghindari kontak mata agar tidak lebih cacat berbicara dari ini, tapi—mana dia kuasa melarikan diri jika Liechtenstein yang manis dan polos mencoba mencari perhatian dari matanya? Lantas dia menarik napas. Mana naluri ala Kakek Roma yang seharusnya dia punya? Dia pun mencoba tersenyum, walau kaku dan aneh. "Kau ... dari mana?"

Liechtenstein membenarkan letak tali tas selempangnya. "Menemani Kakak. Kakak ada urusan sebentar di salah satu kantor di Roma, setelahnya kami akan berangkat ke Venezia."

_Tch_, Romano memutar bola mata. Memang, semuanya diundang ke sana. Dia juga. Tapi entahlah, dia tiba-tiba merasa tidak sudi dan selebihnya: tidak pantas.

"Romano-kun ikut, 'kan? Aku ke sini untuk mengajakmu. Apa tas di depan untuk dibawa ke Venezia?"

Romano bersandar di dinding. Melipat tangannya di depan dada. Memandang lantai. Seolah lantai itu lebih berharga daripada Liechtenstein. Tetapi, Tuan-Tuan sekalian, lelaki mana yang sudi harga dirinya terlempar hanya karena tatapan sedih yang tak bisa dia buang lalu tatapan itu malah tertangkap basah oleh seorang wanita?

"Aku akan pergi ke Cinque Terre."

"Tidak ikut acara tahun baru di rumah Veneziano?"

Romano menggeleng cepat.

"Kenapa?"

Dia mengangkat kepala. Tiba-tiba saja Liechtenstein berada di hadapannya. Dia ingin mundur tapi sayang, dia terlanjur memojokkan diri duluan.

"Lebih banyak orang, lebih ramai, Romano-kun. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata ... kausuka menyendiri?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu—" dia membuang muka, yang merah dan malu.

"Aku yakin Veneziano menunggu Romano-kun."

"Mana mungkin—"

"Kakak tidak pernah bilang bahwa dia ingin selalu ada untukku, tetapi dia melakukannya terus."

Mata bertemu mata.

Liechtenstein memberikan senyuman.

"Tidak pernah ... ada yang bilang bahwa mereka menginginkanku ..." Romano melirik ke bawah lagi.

"Romano-kun," lalu terdengar tawa kecil. Mata Romano membelalak. _Tuhan izinkan aku mendengar suara tawa itu lagi—_

Liechtenstein mendekat lagi. "Kalau seseorang selalu bilang begitu setiap hari, bahwa dia membutuhkanmu, mungkin ... lama-lama itu akan terasa menyebalkan."

Romano merasa menjadi kecil. Siapa yang bocah di sini?

"Kalau seseorang pernah tersenyum padamu, itu sudah cukup. Tandanya kau dibutuhkan untuk membuat dia senang walau hanya satu detik."

Romano diam sejenak. Spain. Italy Veneziano. Tak jarang juga, Prussia. Dan jangan pernah lupakan Belgium.

Lalu—_ketika dia kembali lagi menatap ke depan_—Liechtenstein masih tersenyum padanya.

"Aku ingin ikut di mobil Romano-kun saja saat ke Venezia nanti. Boleh? Aku ... sudah minta izin pada kakak."

Lalu, bayangan akan keributan yang pasti terjadi di rumah Veneziano nanti, tiba-tiba saja terasa seperti indah sekali dibanding dengan tempat menyepinya di Cinque Terre sana.

**end.**

* * *

a/n: cinque terre is my muse lately. go guguru it (nyanyi ala gakupo) —eh okay i mean go google it. so pwetty. i guarantee!

p.s.: ini bikinnya kilat. maaf isinya begini doang Q u Q


End file.
